The present invention generally relates to displays, and more specifically, to a wind-powered display.
Large display boards, often referred to as billboard are used to deliver advertisements. Recently, many billboards have begun to utilize electronic displays rather than static images. Such large electronic displays require a large amount of power to operate. In general, large electronic displays, such as billboards, are placed at relatively high so that the billboard can be viewed from a long distance.